


Guest Bed

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs a place to stay to avoid listening to his brother have sex all night, so he crashes with Gabriel. Things get awkward when he ends up having to share a bed with Cas, and then suddenly, it's a whole lot less awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For A. Sorry this took so long! I am a terrible friend and need to work on my procrastination problem.  
> Also, apologies for any mistakes, I decided to start watching Red vs. Blue while I edited, and that may have been a bad idea.

On the one hand, Dean's less than impressed when Sam kicks him out of their apartment for the night, but on the other, he can't help being a little proud of his not-so-little brother, and he'd rather sleep damn near anywhere than have to listen to Sammy have sex. Which is actually a little depressing when he thinks about it, because his little brother is getting laid, and he is really not. It's been nearly six months since he broke up with Lisa, and he just hasn't made the - albeit minimal - effort that it takes him to go out and pick someone up. 

So now he's out of a bed for the night and feeling sorry for himself - definitely unable to muster the effort for a one night stand _now_ \- so he drives out to his favourite diner, picks up a couple of burgers and pie, and makes an appearance at Gabriel's house. Gabe's about 100% more likely to be getting laid than Sam is, but it's also 100% less awkward to listen to your friend have sex than it is when it’s your brother, and Gabe won't kick Dean out if he is. And besides, Dean now has a peace offering, complete with chocolate fudge sundaes. And pie, though he's not entirely sure he's willing to share that. 

He knocks on the door with his free hand, and Gabriel answers almost immediately, cocking an eyebrow at him. Dean holds up the bags of food and gives him his best lopsided grin, "burgers and pie?" he asks hopefully. Gabriel sighs, but relents, taking the bags and letting Dean walk past him into the living room. 

"What happened?" he asks, reaching into one of the bags and popping a fry into his mouth, a curious expression on his face. 

"Sammy kicked me out," Dean shrugs, flopping down on the recliner closest to the kitchen, " _Jess is over_."

"Good for him!" Gabriel grins, sauntering over to kick Dean out of his chair, "it's about time that kid got laid. I suppose you're looking to crash here tonight?"

"Thought I might," Dean shoots back, dropping onto the couch and immediately flicking through the channels, "baby brother not around?" he asks, trying for casual. Castiel is the only thing that makes this venture questionable. He's been living with Gabriel since his roommate moved out on him and left him with a stack of bills taller than Sam to pay for on his own. 

"Nah, he's got some birthday thing to go to. There're gonna be strippers and he wouldn't let me go with." 

Dean snorts in amusement, shaking his head as he settles on the sci-fi channel. Inwardly, he debates whether he's glad Cas is gone or not because on the one hand, he's hot as fuck and dean _really_ wants to hit that, but on the other hand he _is_ Gabriel's little brother, and Dean's pretty sure if he did, Gabe would kill him and hide the body where no one would ever find him. He sighs and pushes thoughts of Cas aside, focusing instead on the TV and the plate of food Gabriel hands to him as he sits down. 

For the most part, they zone out for the next couple hours, only half paying attention to the TV or each other at any given time. It's easy like it always has been with Gabriel, no need to muddle things up by going and sleeping with his brother, despite the fact that it's all he's been thinking about since he stepped foot in Gabe's house. 

On second thought, maybe listening to his brother get laid would be better than this. 

It doesn't help that a good percentage of his relationship with Gabe is spent in complete silence, both of them focused completely on what they're doing and ignoring the other, which is why Dean nearly falls off the couch in shock when all of a sudden the door slams open and shut again. 

"Hey Cas," Gabe waves half-heartedly, not taking his eyes off the screen. Castiel doesn't say anything, and it's only a matter of seconds before Gabriel's bedroom door is slammed shut. Gabe just continues on watching the TV, but Dean twists to look over the back of the couch, then faces Gabriel.

"Is he okay?" 

Gabe just shrugs, and Dean can't help but think if it was Sam, he would have followed in into the room immediately to find out what was wrong. He doesn't let up staring, and eventually Gabe sighs dramatically and pushes himself out of his chair.

"Okay, fine, I'll go check on him," he grumbles. Dean waits on the couch, pretending like every atom of his being isn't itching to get up and check on Cas himself, which is completely ridiculous seeing the only time they every speak is when they're both at Gabriel's. 

There's muffled conversation from behind the bedroom door, Gabe's calm tones, and Cas' half-shouts, but Dean only peers over the back of the couch once or twice - six times, in all honesty, but who's counting? - and when Gabe comes out - all but dragging a murderous Castiel behind him - he's facing the TV with his sleeves rolled up so he doesn't pick at the loose thread on his cuff. Dean doesn't say anything, just scoots over to make space for Cas to sit down next to him, and offers the remainder of his pie to him. The gesture sends Cas' eyebrows up into his hairline, but Dean just shrugs and shoves the plate at him. 

It's not actually any more or less comfortable with Cas joining them, foul mood or no, and once the show - Dean hasn't even been paying enough attention to know what it was - ends, and they change the channel to find a Lord of the Rings marathon, his mood even lifts a little. More than once during the movie, Dean has to forcefully change his train of thought so he doesn't end up with his hand on Cas' knee, or pressed up right against him or, in the case of one particularly vivid daydream - naked in his lap. 

It's difficult to say the last, made even more so when Cas pulls off his sweatshirt to reveal a black tee that shows off his stupidly gorgeous arms. Dean only hopes his move to the opposite end of the couch is as subtle as intended. 

He misses the end of the movie wondering what it would be like to have those arms wrapped around him, and whether Cas could pick him up. 

Halfway through the second movie, Gabe asks if anyone needs the bathroom because he's going to have a shower before bed and Dean just waves him off so he can return to his drink and fantasies of Cas fucking him up against a wall. He doesn't think anything of it until Gabriel comes back into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Alright, kids, I'm going to bed. Cas you're gonna have to share your room 'cause Dean's a cuddler and he's sure as hell not sleeping with me." Gabe winks at the pair of them, and Dean thinks that sleeping with his brother might be an even better idea than originally expected. 

"Fuck you, Gabe," Dean retorts, just as Cas is pushing himself off the couch, tugging off his t-shirt and belt as he crosses to the closet behind the couch. Dean pushes down the sudden wave of lust and cocks an eyebrow at Cas as he starts pulling blankets and pillows out of the closet and tossing them onto the loveseat. 

"Dude, neither of us are gonna fit on that."

"I'll be fine," Cas assures him, "it's not the least comfortable place I've ever had to sleep." 

Dean really doesn't want to think too much about that so he just shakes his head and keeps quiet. He makes quick work of setting up the pull-out bed and steals some of Cas' blankets to wrap around himself before they can be reclaimed. Cas doesn't mention it, and he turns out the light and lies down without a word. 

Dean buries himself deeper in the blankets. He's annoyed, though he's not sure if it's because Cas is so standoffish - not unusual - or because he missed the rest of The Two Towers - the Battle of Helm's Deep is the best part, though Sam would argue. Either way, it's too damn quiet in the room, and Dean's not the slightest bit tired and he has nothing to do but lie there and listen to the sound of his own breathing and the odd creak when one of them moves. 

He wonders if he should say goodnight, because it's a little awkward just going to bed without saying _anything_. It feels a little like Cas is annoyed with him, and he knows that's not true but still- and _wow_ , he really needs to just shut his brain up and go to sleep. Still, he mumbles a quiet _goodnight_ , and he can't help but grin into his blanket when Cas responds with the same. 

He spends half an hour trying to figure out when he turned into such a damn girl - and more importantly when this thing with Cas became more than just physical - and not sleeping, lying on his back listening to the creaks and groans coming from across the room, before his skin is crawling, and he can't deal with it anymore. 

"Cas!" he hisses, "you don't fit on the damn loveseat!" And yeah, that's an understatement because you don't fit six feet of Cas onto four feet of cushion. "And don't tell me you're _fine_ , because you're obviously not. You've been tossing and turning for half an hour. This is a queen sized pull-out, we can both fit." He can already hear Cas' objection, so he climbs out of bed, pulls the blankets off of him, and spreads both sets out over the pull-out, "and don't listen to your idiot brother. I don't cuddle."

Cas huffs something that might be a laugh, and might be genuine irritation that he's had his covers pulled off of him and he's being forced out of bed in the middle of the night, and mumbles something that sounds like "that's not what I'm concerned about." Nevertheless, he climbs into bed on the opposite side to Dean, curling up right at the edge like some asshole five-year-old, so Dean rolls his eyes and pulls the blankets further onto his side, forcing Cas closer to the center of the bed where he'll be more comfortable. Despite this, Dean still makes a valiant attempt to stay on his own side of the bed. 

Sleeping in the same bed as a quite Cas proves even more difficult than sleeping in a different bed than noisy Cas, because now he's using all his focus to stay on his side of the bed, and somehow his arm or leg or shoulder keeps bumping Cas and the soft touches and hushed _’sorry’s_ are driving him insane. If he thought he was anxious earlier, it's nothing compared to what he's feeling now. 

His skin is alive with sensation, and he's acutely aware of the tiniest movement from the other side of the bed, just barely resisting the urge to shove a hand down the front of his boxers and work of the tension with a good old fashioned wank. 

Yeah, right, because that would go over _so well_. 

He spends the next fifteen minutes debating whether fucking Cas is worth Gabriel killing him over. In the middle of this thought, Cas' knee bumps his own, and Dean has to flip onto his other side and curl his fists around the blankets to keep from doing something stupid. His cock twitches eagerly at the unintentional thought, and Dean curses his brother for inadvertently putting him in this position. He almost wishes he was listening to Sam have sex right now, because it would be a hell of a lot less awkward than these almost-touches - right up until Cas sighs heavily, breaking the silence. 

"Dean, please," he breathes, his voice low and uneven. Dean shifts awkwardly onto his back again, turning his head to glance over at where Cas is lying flat on his back with his knees up and his arms crossed over his head. He meets Cas' gaze briefly before tipping his head back to look up at the ceiling.

"Please what, Cas?"

" _Dean_ ," he groans, impatient or embarrassed or some combination of the two and- oh. _Oh_. Shit. Dean turns onto his side, lessening the gap between them, and leaning over Cas.

"What do you want?" he breathes, somehow managing to restrain himself from dragging Cas on top of him and kissing him stupid. Cas sighs in resigned exasperation, and Dean decides in that second that whatever is about to happen is worth twice of whatever Gabriel will do to him for it. Cas looks like he's about to say something, but Dean cuts him off before he can, pressing his palm to Cas' bare stomach and sliding it down under the covers to his crotch. He diverts his hand to the side, brushing down Cas' thigh, and Cas groans in what Dean assumes is frustration. Dean chuckles anxiously and then there's the faintest brush of fingertips on Dean's neck, grazing up under his neck. Cas' breath is heavy as he rolls his hips up, and Dean concedes, moving his hand down over his cock and he nearly groans in surprise. 

Cas is completely hard, his thick cock straining against his briefs, and Dean suddenly feels like a blushing virgin because _holy shit_ this is really happening. He knows he's not asleep because he can feel the heat radiating off Cas in waves, and the nervousness that twists in his chest is not something that can be imagined, even unconsciously. Fingers curl around Dean's wrist and move up to slide between his fingers, guiding Dean's hand up his length. 

"Dean," Cas breathes, and Dean hums, tracing the outline of Cas' cock with just the very tips of his fingers. Cas presses his hips up, but Dean holds him down and moves down the bed, pressing his nose into Cas' side as his hands work deftly over him. Dean drapes on leg over Cas', pulling his thighs apart to give himself more space as he slides his hand back behind Cas' balls, massaging with his fingertips until Cas whines at him, pressing his leg between Dean's.

His breath stutters as Dean's lips press into his skin, and Dean goes with Cas' encouragement, pressing wet kisses down the crease of his hip and letting his teeth drag over the sensitive skin. The breathy gasp he gets in response just spurs Dean on, and he rubs his hand up Cas' cock again, paying special attention to the head, his fingers pressing firmly into the covered flesh. 

" _Oh fuck_ ," Cas gasps, just barely audible. Dean slips further down the bed, his hips rocking lightly against Cas' shin as his lips drag down the inside of his thigh. Fingers slide into his hair and Dean hums low, pressing up into the touch. 

"I want you so damn badly," Dean breathes, mouthing wetly at Cas' hip. Cas' fingers twitch against his scalp, and Dean moans softly into his skin. _God_ , he smells fucking amazing. He moves to kiss him again, but Cas' fingers press around his shoulders, pushing Dean back as he curls around him. Dean grips him hard, his fingers slipping around to graze the bare skin beneath, and Cas moans, long and low, pressing into his hand. He grabs Dean's face with both hands and kisses him fiercely, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, and biting at his lips. 

"God, I've wanted you for so long," he rasps, arching off the bed as Dean twists his wrist.

"Really?" Dean pants, and honestly, he shouldn't be so out of breath from just kissing, but he feels like he's drowning in Cas. 

" _Fuck_ \- yes."

Dean kisses him again, and rubs Cas' cock through his boxers, pressing it into his abdomen with the heel of his hand, and Cas writhes beneath him, pulling his free knee up and arching off the bed. His moans and gasps cut through the air and Dean remembers Gabriel suddenly with an irritated groan; Gabe's gonna kill him if they wake him up, though really, if he's gonna die young, this is one hell of a way to do it.

"You gotta be quite, babe," he whispers into Cas' ear, and Cas makes an affirmative sound before tipping his head back and bucking against Dean's hand. Dean presses down firmly on him, sliding down to cup his balls through his underwear, stretching up to kiss him. Cas is gorgeous beneath him, flushed and desperate, his chest slick with sweat, eyes so dark the sliver of blue is barely visible. He groans as Dean presses his knuckles up behind his balls, massaging the sensitive skin and tugging on him gently. 

Cas makes the hottest sounds when he's aroused, and Dean can't help the gentle rock of his hips, seeking some sort of friction against his neglected erection. He tugs Cas' briefs to the side to stroke his bare cock, running his hand over Cas' length until his own cock is aching with need. He presses his hips hard into Cas' thigh, and his breath catches as Cas' fingers slip into Dean's boxers, rubbing him leisurely, his fingers gripping firmly around him. 

" _Cas_ -" he chokes, " _oh fuck, fuck_ -" Cas' fingers slide over the head, moving easily through the gathered pre-come to press against the slit and rub down his length. Dean's jaw drops and he shuts his eyes, shakily tracing the line of Cas; lip before pressing forward to kiss him again. He parts his lips to allow Cas entry, curling his tongue around Cas' and groaning into his mouth as Cas draws back, sucking on Dean's bottom lip. Dean moves so he's straddling Cas' hips, rocking into his fist, and Cas kisses him hard, moaning into his mouth, and Dean leans one on elbow, dragging his other hand down Cas' chest to wrap around them both. 

Cas gasps and thrusts up to meet him, pressing their dicks together, and Dean can barely think, resting his forehead against Cas', their lips just barely touching as their heavy breaths intermingle. Cas' knees pull up and he grips Dean's hips hard, grinding up hard against him. Dean ducks his head, nipping at the underside of Cas' jaw and moving down his neck and shifting between his legs and Cas tips his head back with a moan, as Dean releases them and shifts down the bed to kiss his hips, fingers slipping up into his underwear. 

"Dean," Cas breathes, his eyes fluttering shut as Dean mouths at the head of his cock, " _oh fuck_." His hands slide into Dean's hair, gripping tightly as he rocks his hips, pushing his dick between Dean's lips. He whines as Dean pulls back, and Dean smirks before kissing a line up to his belly button, his fingers working to pull Cas' briefs down out of the way. 

" _Dean, please_ ," he groans, pushing his hips up. Dean hums, and gives one last tug, freeing Cas' dick from his damp underwear. It slaps against his stomach, red and swollen, and Dean's so eager to get his mouth around it that he can barely stand it. He flicks his tongue over the head, lapping at the pre-come, and grins when Cas' fingers dig into the covers, sealing his lips around him and sliding down as slowly as he can manage. He knows it's driving Cas crazy, and the thought only encourages him to slow down further, humming around Cas' length. Above him, Cas is moaning and mumbling incoherently, and Dean lifts Cas' legs to rest on his own shoulders and twining their fingers together. 

Dean pulls off his cock, mouthing up the length and curling his tongue around it. When Cas bucks up, he moves with it, dipping down to lick his balls before sucking them into his mouth, tongue swirling around and running over the sensitive flesh. Cas sounds like it's killing him to be quiet, stifled groans and curses breaking through his restraint, and Dean would give anything to hear him properly, unrestrained. He sucks hard and pulls one hand away, curling his thumb and forefinger around Cas' cock to rub over the head. It draws another low moan from Cas' throat, and then his legs fall away, and he's sitting up, hauling Dean up to his knees. Cas rises with him, walking on his knees until their chests are pressed together, the blankets bunched up around Dean's ankles. 

"Lie down," he breathes, mouthing at Dean's lips, "on your back." Dean pauses, kissing Cas' mouth and sliding his hands down over his ass, but Cas chuckles against him and turns him around, pressing him back into the mattress before bending to pull Dean's boxers off and peppering Dean's skin with kisses, right from the middle of his shin and up to his neck. He moves back down again, and Dean shivers with each press of lips, already eager for the next before Cas has even pulled away. 

When Cas sinks down on his cock, Dean's hips press up and he throws his head back with a groaned " _oh fuck_ ," his hands flying to thread through Cas' hair. Cas is enthusiastic, sucking Dean all the way to the base without any hesitation, and pressing his tongue along the underside as he drags his mouth back up again. The heat of his mouth is intense, and when Cas pulls up to the head and swirls his tongue around the head, Dean's pretty sure he's going to combust. He spends a long time just licking and sucking at the head, pressing his tongue into the slit and pressing delicate kisses to the tip, before bringing a hand down to tease his balls at the same time. 

Dean's knees pull up to frame Cas' head, his back rising right off the mattress and a high-pitched moan escapes him as Cas sinks back down on him again. Cas slides a hand up his stomach, and Dean curls his fingers around it, squeezing tightly every time Cas hits a sensitive spot. He twines their fingers together and his other hand tightens in Cas' hair.

"Baby," he groans, "Cas, what- how are we gonna do this?" 

Cas pauses, then slides up Dean's chest, between his legs. He rocks his hips down slowly, breathing heavily against Dean's lips, "I want you to fuck me," he breathes, "so badly." Dean hums in approval and pulls Cas' bottom lip between his teeth, sliding his arms around the back of his neck and his lower back. "Dean," he huffs, "condoms are in Gabe's room, unless you-" he looks down hopefully, but Dean shakes his head. 

"No, but I'm clean."

"Me too," Cas smiles and reaches down the side of the bed, pressing a bottle of lube into Dean's hand as he rolls them so Dean's on top. He winds his arms around Dean's waist and pulls him down, tangling their legs together as he kisses him. Dean lets himself be drawn in, kissing Cas and rocking against him until Cas is practically wrapped around him, his breath hot, and his thrusts short and jerky. 

"Dean," he breathes, dipping his head to nip at Dean's lip, "I want you now."

Dean smiles as he kisses him again, "turn over," he says, pressing his lips to Cas' jaw before rising to his knees. Cas rolls over between his legs, folding his arms under his head and arching into the bed to press his ass up. Dean chuckles lightly, leaning down to nip at his ass, then shifts backwards. He kisses each of the dimples in Cas' lower back, and drags his lips down, spreading Cas' cheeks apart to run his thumb over the puckered hole. Cas shudders and presses back, rocking back into the touch. Dean lays a hand on his hip to steady him and pushes against his rim, just barely slipping in before dragging his thumb down over his balls. 

Dean flicks his tongue out and Cas groans, fingers curling around his pillow. He presses his face into it as Dean licks a strip over his hole, following with the pad of his thumb to rub over the pucker. Dean hums in amusement, reaching down to stroke his own cock as he slides the tip of his tongue into Cas, alternating between thrusting in and lapping at him. When he slides in again, Cas gasps, and he closes his lips around him, thrusting in as far as he can and curling the tip of his tongue up. He slides his free hand up, pushing one finger in next to his tongue, and Cas bucks back onto him with a whimper, arching his back. 

" _Please_ ," he rasps, and Dean pushes his finger in the rest of the way, cutting off the rest of his words. He teases a second finger, working Cas open with his tongue and moves his other hand from Cas' hip to grab the bottle of lube. He draws back completely, placing gentle kisses against Cas' rim before squirting lube into his hand. He rubs it between his fingers, warming it before pressing a slick finger back into him, crooking it to rub against him. Cas gasps and groans, reaching back to brush his fingers down Dean's thigh. Dean nips at the skin above his ass, sucking marks into the skin as he adds a second, then third finger, flexing to stretch Cas open and curving up to rub against his prostate and draw breathy moans from the man beneath him. 

"God, baby," Dean breathes, pressing sloppy kisses into Cas' skin, "I want you." He lifts Cas' hips and presses his own flush against Cas' ass, reaching around to stroke them both, his hips rocking lightly, cock sliding against the underside of Cas'. "You okay?" he asks, bringing his fingers up over the tip of Cas' cock. 

Cas' cock twitches, and he lets out a shaky moan, " _fuck, Dean, please_." 

"You want me to fuck you?" Dean asks, pressing his cock between Cas' legs and leaning low to breath into his ear, "God, you're so fucking hot."

Cas chuckles low and tips his head back to meet Dean's lips, kissing him slowly, "I want you to fuck me," he hums. Dean presses forward to deepen the kiss, nipping at Cas' lips as he grinds against him. He slides back , running his hands down Cas' sides and kissing along his spine. With one hand, he grabs the bottle of lube and flicks it open, his other hand working over his own cock as Cas pushes himself up onto his hands and knees. Dean slicks his cock and holds Cas' hips with one hand, pressing the head of his cock against Cas' hole, and tilting his hips forward slightly. 

Cas groans at the intrusion, but presses back into it, fingers curling in the sheets, " _shit_ ," he grits out. Dean inches back and lays himself over Cas' back.

"You okay?" he asks, nosing at the hairs at the base of his neck. 

"Yeah," he breathes, "yeah, I'm okay. Don't stop."

Dean keeps flat against Cas' back, sliding one hand down to curl around Cas' as he positions himself again guiding his cock as he presses in. Cas grunts softly and Dean kisses his neck, slipping his hand up his side as he slides in deeper. Cas is hot and tight around him, and Dean can't help the needy whine that escapes him but he tries his best to stifle it in Cas' shoulder. biting down softly as he bottoms out, grinding against Cas. There's a soft rustling of sheets as Cas adjusts himself, sinking down until he's flat on his stomach, Dean straddling his hips and pressed right against him. 

Dean rocks his hips back slowly and thrusts forward hard, spreading his knees to drive himself deeper. Cas presses back, a low moan falling from his lips as he hooks his legs over Dean's.

It's slow at first, an exploration of sorts, but they find a rhythm quickly. Dean loses himself in Cas, the demanding roll of his hips, the pair of perfectly matched dimples just above the curve of his ass, the way his voice reaches deadly levels of hotness when he's being fucked. It's enough to drive anyone out of their mind, and Dean just barely manages to keep it together, groaning labored praise into Cas' ear. He stretches up, kissing him fiercely, their mouths crashing together with the force of Dean's thrusts.

He drives in hard and Cas arches against the bed, crying out before Dean has a chance to stifle the sound with his mouth. He shifts his hips, aiming for the same spot, and he's not disappointed when Cas whimpers against his lips and bucks back hard.

"Right there," he huffs, "fuck, yes."

Dean grips Cas' hips with both hands, fucking into him at a quick pace. He can't help but be mesmerized by the sight of his cock disappearing between Cas' cheek and he growls and drops forward over Cas' back, biting the back of his neck and pounding into him hard.

"Fuck, you're so fucking amazing," he grunts, "so hot-" He can feel the pull in his gut already, and he knows he's not going to last much longer, but Cas is gorgeous beneath him, moaning and bucking and rutting against the mattress, and Dean's not ready for it to be over yet.

He pulls out with a soft grunt, bending low to whisper, "roll over" into Cas' ear. Dean disentangles himself and sits back as Cas shifts, running his hands up Cas' thighs as he adjusts himself. Dean presses between his legs, positioning himself at Cas' hips so he has one hand under Cas' leg, and he kisses his way up the inside of his thigh.

Lifting Cas' thigh, he runs his fingertips down the crease of Cas' ass, pressing into him with two fingers. Cas groans and lifts his hips, dropping his head against the bed as Dean strokes into him. Dean grins as he presses against Cas' prostate, running a hand up his chest as he arches up, barely biting back a moan. 

"You like that?" Dean mumbles, ducking his head to mouth at the base of Cas' cock, his eyes still focused up on the man's face. 

"Yeah," Cas breathes, pausing to catch his breath, "Dean, don't stop- ah!" Dean fits his lips around the head of Cas' cock, sliding over and back off to mouth at the sides, his tongue flicking out as his lips slide easily over the heated flesh. He continues, using his lips and his fingers until Cas' hands come down to frame his face, tilting his head up to face him, and pressing lightly on the back of Dean's head. 

Dean gives in to the silent request, swiping over Cas' prostate one last time before he pulls away, rocking his entire body against him as he leans up into a kiss. Cas drags him down, kissing him desperately and wrapping his legs around his waist. It's awkward to move, but Cas does this thing with his tongue that makes Dean completely forget about anything else, going limp against him as he moans into his mouth. Dean brings his knees up on either side of Cas' hips, one hand curling in Cas' hair as the other wraps around his own length, positioning himself to slide in easily. He groans as he bottoms out, but the sound is muffled by Cas' mouth, moving slowly against his own. 

Cas wraps himself around him, holding tight, and Dean curls an arm around Cas' shoulder, lifting him enough to kiss his cheek, his jaw, his lips again. He hums as Cas kisses him back just as passionately, his hands running through Dean's hair and gripping tight each time Dean thrusts hard. Dean can already feel his orgasm building again, and he pulls away from Cas' lips, burying his face in his neck. 

"Harder," Cas pants, just barely audible through his heavy breaths, "fuck me harder." Dean growls against his neck, pumping his hips hard. The sound of skin against skin nearly drowns out Cas' moans, but then Dean changes his angle and Cas cries out, biting down on his lip to stop the sound. Dean dips down, pulling Cas' lip into his mouth and sucking on it. He kisses him clumsily and slams his hips forward, nearly unbalancing both of them. 

"Fuck, Cas," he whines, "I'm gonna come, _oh fuck_." 

"Me too," Cas breathes, sliding his fingers up to the top of Dean's head and pulling him down. Dean drives into him over and over, all finesse forgotten as Cas moans out his name, and then an already shaky _Dean!_ is cut off halfway through and Cas is coming in hot, wet ropes, trembling as Dean fucks into him. 

Cas clenches around him, and Dean's gone, his hips slamming against Cas as he shoots deep inside him. He knows they're being loud now, but he's fucking shaking with the force of his orgasm, his legs threatening to give out on him before he's even through it, and Cas is making the most obscene noises beneath him, one hand still stroking his cock even after he's stopped coming. 

Dean's limbs are like lead, and he barely has the consciousness to roll over before he collapses against the bed, disentangling himself as Cas' limbs sprawl over him. He's hot and sweaty and exhausted, but he can't help but laugh out loud when Cas mumbles, "guess I should thank Sam next time I see him." Cas responds with a breathless huff of laughter and then there's silence except for the sound of slowing breath and the occasional rustle of blankets. Dean can't even bring himself to pull the covers up, just shutting his eyes and letting the sound of Cas' breath send him off to sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Dean's covered in lube and dried sweat, and how the _fuck_ did he get come in his hair? He frowns at his reflection in the mirror, silently encouraging the shower to heat up faster. Gabe's already up and off to work, thankfully - _that_ is a conversation he's not quite ready for, considering the high potential for his murder. Cas is up too, bustling about somewhere like the ridiculous morning person that he is, and Dean can't even be upset that he woke up alone, because Cas is still there, and he's the only one Dean's ever not wanted to be gone when he woke up.

He steps into the shower with a grin on his face, and it remains firmly in place as he cleanses himself of all bodily fluids and runs through an atrocious rendition of _Shake it Off_. There's a knock on the door and muffled laughter from the other side, and Dean can't help but grin to himself as he shouts ‘ _shut up!_ ’ through the stream of water. 

When he strolls into the kitchen, Cas is sitting at the table in nothing but a pair of lounge pants, bent over a mug of coffee. He glances up and grins as Dean pulls out the chair across from him.

"You're in an awfully good mood this morning," Dean smirks. Cas just cocks an eyebrow at him and drops his eyes, taking a sip of coffee. "You seemed pretty pissed when you got home last night, and you were kind of grumpy right up until- y'know."

"You fucked me into Gabriel's pullout bed?" Cas doesn't even look up and Dean chuckles. 

"You're avoiding the question."

"Why does it matter?"

Dean frowns incredulously, "because I was kind of hoping last night wasn't just some stress relief thing."

"You want the sex you have to mean something? That's so unlike you." Despite his words, Cas' cocky smile softens as he leans back in his chair, finally meeting Dean's gaze again. "I was stressed out because of you. I had a shitty day, and then I came home to find you sitting in what is currently my bedroom," Dean opens his mouth - more to frown, than to actually speak - and Cas cuts him off, "do you know what it's like to be in a room with you? To sit there and not be able to touch you, to kiss you?"

"Yeah," Dean replies, “I know a lot about that.” Cas drops his head back and nods.

"Well, shit."

"Yeah," Dean chuckles. A silence falls over them, and Dean can't tell if it's awkward or contemplative, and then suddenly Cas sits up again, a grin spreading across his face.

"Forgot to tell you, Gabe called from work."

"And?"

"And he says if you're going to fuck his brother in his house, he's going to start charging you to stay here when Jess is over." Dean drops his chin, chuckling. Cas just smiles back at him, then pushes his chair out and crosses to the opposite counter with his mug. "I told him don't worry about it, you can just stay at my place next time."

"We stayed at 'your place' last night," Dean smirks, "and Gabe doesn't seem too pleased about it."

Cas shrugs, "I'm looking at a couple of places. Besides, if you stay with me you can do whatever you want, and I won't charge you rent."

"No?" 

"Well, you might have to buy me dinner first. Maybe take me to a movie, play a game of pool?" He walks back over and holds a second mug out to Dean, smiling over his own. Dean takes both from his hands, turning to set them on the table before shuffling closer and sliding his arms around Cas' waist.

"I think I can cope with that. You know, I think Jess is coming over on Wednesday," he hums.

"What a coincidence, I have Wednesday night free." Dean dips down, brushing their lips together softly.

"Coincidence indeed," he breathes. "but what about Gabe?"

"I can make Gabriel scarce," Cas breathes back, tipping his head to press his nose against Dean’s. Dean kisses him again, and Cas kisses back happily, pushing his fingertips up into Dean's hair. "I'm happy for Sam," he hums, a mischievous grin spreading across his face as he tips his head to kiss Dean again, "I hope they stay together for a long time."

"Maybe she'll move in with us," Dean adds. Cas chuckles as he pushes Dean back toward the door.

"One can only hope."

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this just after last week's ep, so the song reference was 100% necessary.


End file.
